Lucy Meets Superman Again
by Lex for President
Summary: A Superman and I Love Lucy crossover. Clark and Lois are transported back to the 1950's where they see the Lucy and Superman episode. writer writing coauthors
1. Chapter 1

Authors' note: This story is coauthored by Lex for President and writer writing.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane were sitting on the couch at the Kent Farm watching I Love Lucy.

"This show is so stupid. How can 23 percent alcohol get somebody drunk?" asked Lois.

"Cut it out. I'm trying to watch this."

"What if I don't?"

"Mom!"

"You're such a baby."

The I Love Lucy theme begins to play and the credits roll.

"Give me the remote, Smallville. It's time to watch some real entertainment."

"No, it's time for Sesame Street."

"Clark, if you don't give me that remote, I'm going to kill--"

"Guys!" said Martha, "I want you all to run an errand for me."

Lois pats Clark on the head and says, "with love. I'm going to kill you with love."

"Do we have to run an errand during Sesame Street?" Clark asks.

"Yes, please. Anything you want, Mrs. Kent. Just name it," pleads Lois.

"I'm sorry, son but I really need my hair dye. I have an appointment with the governor."

"Yes, let's go." says Lois as she drags Clark toward the door.

Clark opens the door and his cheeks puff out as he gets ready to blow Lois away with his super breath.

"Clark Jonathan Kent! Don't you dare!" shouts Martha.

Clark grumbles and gets in the car with Lois

---

Clark and Lois are in the elevator at the department store and Clark is singing.

"If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet--" Lois is rolling her eyes but then the elevator shakes as Clark stomps his feet and she falls down.

Clark looks nervous and laughs it off by saying, "you're not very steady or happy."

Lois reaches out and grabs his ankle pulling him to the floor. This causes them to drop to the floor that they need.

"I'm getting off this elevator before we plummet to our death," says Lois getting off.

They walk to the hair dye and shampoo section.

Clark picks up a bottle of Elmo's bubble bath and says, "if you buy me this, it would make up for missing Sesame Street."

Lois knocks the bottle out of his hand and he cries, "ELMOOO! Are you okay? Apologize, Lois."

"Quit fooling around! Stick to the mission. What kind of dye does your mom use?"

"Sir, red, sir!"

"The brand, you idiot."

"We could try to find Elmo's hair dye. He's red."

"Why do I go anywhere with you? Hey, look isn't that Henna Rinse? The kind Lucy used."

"It is! I've never seen that before."

They both reach out to grab the bottle at the same time and there is a flash of light.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We apologize for taking so long to update but we're both out for the summer so we will finish. (Lex for President says he does not apologize). We're estimating the story to be a total of 5 chapters. We'll make it as quick and painless as possible, well, quick anyway. For the sake of the story, pretend that Tom Welling and George Reeves look identical, as well as Erica Durance and Noel Neil.

---

They found themselves in a dressing room.

Lois looks around, "What did you do, Smallville?"

"I reached for the bottle, there was a flash of light, and I was in a dressing room."

"I know that, stupid. Look around and help me figure out where we are." Lois picks up a magazine. "This is an old magazine from the 50s but it looks brand new. It has to be a fake."

Clark holds up a bottle of red hair dye "Well at least we still have the hair dye. Let's go back to the house and give it to Mom."

"How can we when we don't where we are and besides that bottle is half empty."

"I know where we are. We're in somebody's dressing room."

Lois rolls her eyes. "Let's get out of here."

Clark hears the sound of an audience laughing. "I think people find you funny. I just heard laughter."

"You are delusional. You better see a psychiatrist or at least check your hearing."

Clark doesn't answer because he's tuned into what's going on outside. He hears some strange dialogue.

"You children in the New York area, Superman will be making a personal appearance in the Macy's department store. Check your local paper for all the details."

"I want to go to Macy's to meet Superman," Clark said.

"What are you talking?" Lois said.

"Shhh," Clark says, as he listens to more of the dialogue.

"Okay, Superman Junior, time to go to bed."

"Lois, his son is out there. I want to see Superman's son."

"What in the world is your problem," Lois says. "Who is Superman?"

"I don't know." Clark uses his x-ray vision and sees himself waiting near a stage in a strange costume. "Whoa, I've got to get a closer look at this."

"At what?" Lois says very annoyed.

"You stay here. I'll be right back."

Lois folds her arms as Clark dashes out the door.

---

He was in a hallway. He saw a stage with a set and people doing a show. It looked like I Love Lucy but it couldn't be because it was in color. Besides, he was a Lucy fanatic and he had never seen this episode. He started to make his way over to himself but then he stopped. In the audience, he saw Lois. He had told her to stay in the dressing room. She never listened. She had even found time to change into a dress and sparkly heels. That was extremely fast. Maybe Lois had superpowers too.

TBC


End file.
